Reunion War
by U-Kiss-Me
Summary: Taken place 16 years after the Autobots left earth and never came back. Now, the Decepticons are in control and only 3 girls will be of only help but, what if they need a bit more help from 5 certain special-ops robots?
1. Chapter 1: I Can't Do This Alone

**A/N: Hellu! Anyway if this story confuses you please tell me ;) I doubt that though. So here's chapter one for Reunion War. Also, I do not own any of the Autobots and Soldiers just, Blaze, Rhapsody, and Burstmite oh, and the plot! :)**

"You fine, Blaze?" I heard one of my mates ask. I snapped out of my trance and loo

* * *

><p>ked at her directly in the eye.<p>

"Always, BurstMite" I answered while I nodded my head reassuringly. "Rhapsody?"

"Cool and hot- wait that's you! I'm uhh cool _and_ bright, yeeeaaa!" she said, crossing her arms and making a 'cool' face. I chuckled and fixed my gear belt. "Hey Blaze, how's your dad?"

"He's fine..." I said looking down. Rhapsody and BurstMite looked at me with sympathy because they knew my dad was in the hospital for cancer.

"Okay..." Rhapsody muttered quietly, knowing that it was hurting me. My dad was all alone because that blonde bimbo left him when I was 3 years old and that blondie's name was , Carly Spencer my worst enemy and also, my mother. I'm 16 now and a total kick-ass girl for any Decepticons. So, those mofos' are going down!

"It was all _her_ fault!" I growled as I clenched my hands into fists. My dad, Sam Witwicky was one of the most bravest, handsome man out there. He even saved the world twice until, _they_ left earth. The Autobots, my dad's greatest friend and earth's greatest gaurdians, just left when all went wrong. My dad would tell me that story each time the Decepticons went killing humans. You heard me, killing humans! The humans were now slaves to the Decepticons except me, my friends, and my dad, while we lived in an island full of people who actually escaped some of the Decepticons. The Decepticons were led my Sentinel Prime, who my dad exetremely trusted before, and Megatron. The island was like a little city full of 50,000 people we called the island, Relantsy Cove. Me and my friends were a special resistance team called N.E.S.T. Me, BurstMite, and Rhapsody were the top leaders of the resistance of Relantsy Cove. We would protect the city from any Decepticon who crosses our territory and we give no mercy to any of them. "If she hadn't left then, my dad wouldn't have gotton sick to death!"

"We all know, Blaze, just cool down before you burn anything" BurstMite chuckled but, got rewarded with a flame ball passing the side of her head from my hand. "W-whoa! Okay, okay my bad!"

"It's alright" I said cooling down, and I mean it literally. Me and my friends had powers from maybe a Decepticon radiation that hit our hospitals and made a mutation and all. Me as Blaze had the fire power, BurstMite had water and Rhapsody had life, as in plants and all. I sighed and sat on rock. We were outside of our castle-like station and we just got back from attacking a Decepticon who crossed our line. "It just pisses me off all the time"

"It does to us too, Blaze" Rhapsody said as she sait beside me and she put an arm around my shoulder. "Even though Sam's not our father we think of him as one"

"She's right, Blaze. We're all in this together" BurstMite said before sitting on the other side of me. Rhapsody stood up in a dance position and opened her mouth wide.

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TO-" she sang while doing the High School Musical dance moves, only to get cut off by BurstMite.

"Aye! Shut up! That song annoys the hell out of me!" She said while covering her ears and stomping away. Rhapsody motioned her finger into an 'oh no you didn't' style.

"Excuse me?" Rhapsody said while following BurstMite into the building complaining. I chuckled and shrugged as I got up from the hard rock.

"What to do, what to do..." I said while pacing around a bit. I soon decided to go into my bedroom or 'headquarters' as Major Annabelle pronounced who was about 20 years old. Major Annabelle was the daughter of my dad's good soldier friend, Major Lennox (I honestly don't remember Lennox's first name so just deal). After uncle Lennox died because of a Decepticon attack Annabelle knew she would do anything to get revenge on the Decepticons. Rhapsody, who was 18 years old, was the daughter of my dad's ex-girlfriend, Mikaela. Mikaela was my favorite girl in the world but, she was raped a month after my dad and her broke up. Dad should've married her instead of the so called super model. BurstMite, was 16 like me and was my dad's best friend's daughter, Miles. He was cool and all but, he was so immature like BurstMite.

"Blaze!" I heard someone call me as I was in the hallway of my room already. I sighed and turned around while scratching my head impatiently. I saw Major Emily, who was Epps daughter, coming toward me in panick and sadness.

"Yes, Major Emily?" I asked while raising my eyebrows and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Your dad..." she whispered and looked down. My eyes widened and I zoomed right past her not sparing another word. I soon got to the hospital we built, and went in.

"Ms. Witwicky!" The receptionist said in the desk surprised. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "Room 213"

"Thank you, Evelynn!" I panted as I sprinted past her, down the hall and into my dad's room carefully. I saw my dad there pale, bags under his eyes, and breathing heavily. "Daddy..."

"Sweetheart, come here" he said weakly and he motioned hand to come towards him. I felt more tears coming down as I kneeled next to him. "I'm sure going to miss that pretty face"

"No, don't say that dad" I whimpered as I took his hand. I sniffled heavily and I put my head on his arm.

"Hey, hey, I thought my little girl was strong" he said smiling and petting my hair. I looked up and wiped the tears away.

"I can't be strong without the people I love" I cried quietly as I put my free hand over my face to block the wails.

"Yes you can, because if you keep faith in yourself. Anything could be a present to you" he chuckled weakly as he sighed deeply. "Promise me something"

"Anything dad, I'll do it" I said quickly and I looked at him straight into the eyes.

"You know, that each life is like a game of your own. Yet, we all know that the last level of our game is the hardest. Well, to beat that, you have to stay strong and know you can pass it. if you loose don't throw the controller down and give up, try...again..." he whispered before I heard the heart beat monitor go into a straight tone.

"No, no, dad! Wake up, please!" I cried while I pulled his lifeless body into a last hug. I wailed everything out and I soon fell asleep after I let him go, putting my head down, in my arms.

I soon woke up, only seeing the bed empty and straightened. He was gone, he's never coming back again. I sniffled and stood up to walk into the hallway, to see that all my mates were there with pure sadness and some are crying. I gulped and sighed before walking to a seat.

"You okay Blaze?" I looked over to see Rhapsody looking at me with a tear stained face. I scoffed and shook my head.

"I, honestly, don't, know..." I muttered, breathing in between each word.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright" BurstMite said on the other side of me. They both leaned in to the side and hugged me tightly.

"I hope so" I sighed and hugged them back. We pulled back and I felt my metal tiara's design in the middle across my forehead beep. "Oh no, a Decpticon!"

"Right!" Rhapsody and BurstMite said at the same time as we stood up and ran out to the station. We had to talk to Jetfire our director, who was the _bot_ who trained us until we couldn't move anymore. He was a Decepticon who changed sides to an Autobot a couple years ago. He gave us moves that could kill a Decepticon easy and he gave us strategies on how to fight one face-to-face. We might be little humans but, hell, if it was me and my girls, all hell's going down with them damn Decepticons.

"Rhapsody hurry and sense out where they might be!" I said as we got to the entrance of the station. "Jetfire! What's the alarm for?"

"I just needed to talk to you 3 about something important" he said looking down on us and putting hand down so we could climb on it. "You see, something's coming"

"Coming? What do you mean 'coming'?" BurstMite asked curiously. I crossed my arms and nodded at him.

"The Fallen and his army which could be 60,000 times 3 from what Sentinel and Megatron has right now" Jetfire raised his voice a bit and me and BurstMite flinched. "Sorry"

"It's...okay but, what do we do?" I asked with panick in my eyes. He sighed and gave me a piece of paper. Which had strange markings on it but, me, BurstMite, and Rhapsody knew the Decpticons had this sort of writing around the U.S buildings. "I don't understand, I thought Optimus killed the Fallen years ago!"

"It turns out that the matrix of leadership was given to Sentinel and he brought the Fallen back to life," he said outstanded

"No way" BurstMite whispered and muttered a curse after.

"Well, you didn't answer my first question, what do we do to stop all of them" I asked and I waved my hands around, exasperating a little.

"You need them, all of them" Jetfire said sternly. Me and BurstMite raised our eyebrows in confusion at the same time why would we need them, a.k.a the Decepticons. Or, was he talking about the actual them as I widened my eyes at the thought.

"Them?" Me and her asked at the same time. Jetfire sighed and looked at me seriously from his broken optic.

"The Autobots..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's awful ain't it! I am so sorry if it is but, I will add more interesting and longer chapters after this one. I will tell you guys what each of them look like in the next chaoter! I also hope that the girls aren't big Mary-sues to you because I was going to add their eye color from their powers like...Rhapsody has apple green eyes, BurstMite has baby blue, etc.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Burstmite's Wakeup Call

**A/N: Hey guys! So... uhh I honestly don't know. Oh yah! Here's chapter 2 and this part maybe a bit off, idk kay? But, anyway onwards! Oh and since you guys want to know so much how each of the girls look I will be taking like...half the page just for their looks. Please don't think of them as **_**complete**_** Mary-sues' or OPs' I try so hard to make them look all fantasy and real the same time. :)**

* * *

><p>I stared at him with complete shock. Is he serious? I mean come on, we could take all...600,000 of them, I...think. BurstMite just had an amazed look on her face because she's always been fond of the Autobots ever since they saved Mission City.<p>

"Seriously?" She shrieked like a little Justin Bieber fangirl. I raised an eyebrow and I put a hand on my hip. "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought we were in a resistance rather than a Justin Bieber concert!" I said waving my hands around over my head. BurstMite blushed bright red with a shy smile slapped onto her face.

"Hehe righhhtttt!" She said while rolling the word 'right' on her tounge. I laughed and rolled my eyes then looked back up to Jetfire.

"We really need them?" I asked warily with a scrunched up face. Jetfire nodded and he put his hand down so we can climb off of it. "Okay, I guess"

"YES!" BurstMite squeled while jumping up and down. I gave her a 'really?' look and she shrugged sheepishly.

"Jeez" I said pinching my temple. I saw Jetfire walking back to his giant metal chair. He sighed and sat down, breathing heavily. Jetfire was old and I knew he wouldn't last for long. Me and BurstMite looked at him sadly and he waved his hand for us to leave. I didn't move and I looked at him in confusion.

"What is it fleshling?" he asked in utter confusion. I looked at him in disbelief.

"How do we get the Autobots?" I asked as BurstMite nodded in approval. Jetfire gave us a sort of map. "They went to Cybertron right? That's in space!"

"Right! That's what I was thinking" BurstMite explained as she snapped her fingers and pointed at me.

"I hope you girls, know how to fly a rocket" Jetfire chuckled while holding his so called metal stomach.

"Say what?" Me and BurstMite yelled at the same time.

"You heard me, you gotta fly a rocket to get there" he laughed. Me and BurstMite looked at him with a bored and disbeliefed face. "No, seriously"

"We know we gotta fly a rocket there!" I yelled before grabbing BurstMite's hand and stomping out. We walked up to our hallway of our bedrooms. I sighed and looked at BurstMite who had sheepish look. "So?"

"So what?" she asked curiously. I raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. I glanced at the window and saw it was night already. I checked my watch and it said, 11:15 p.m.

"So, are we going to do this mission?" I muttered quietly. She laughed nervously and took my hand.

"Hell yea, and don't worry we're all in this together" she said smiling as we just heard singing outside.

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!" I had a feeling Rhapsody was just annoying BurstMite. BurstMite growled and she punched her fist in her hand.

"Oh she's going down! Down! Down! Down to the earth dirt where she belongs" she growled through her teeth while stomping her way back to the stairs, outside. I glanced at the window when I heard rumbling and splashes, and saw shards of water and rocks going up in the air. I laughed and walked into my room. My room was a medium sized room with a dark purple colored, queen sized bed. I had all my weapons on one side with a stand or it was hanged. I went over to my mirror to look at myself if my spaz did a big ugly mess on my appearance.

"Looking good" I smiled while putting my hands on my hips. I had firey auburn brown hair which ended above my waist and hazel eyes with a tint of fire orange and red in it. My hair was incredibly wavy so it shaped right around my heart shaped face. My lips weren't full nor small. It was medium, dimpled, and pouty. I had a decent amount of curves, and I was about 5'8 so I was known as the smallest out of me and the girls but, known as the bravest. I was taller than Annabelle and Emily at least. I was pale unlike the other girls because me and the girls were all different. Our names aren't real either, they were our stage names from the military because of our powers. My real name was Daniella Beeanca Witwicky. I always wonder why my middle name was spelled differently than 'Bianca'. I asked my dad once and he said that his Autobot gaurdian was named Bumblebee but, he called him Bee for short. So maybe that's why he changed the spelling.

BurstMite, had short choppy, straight black hair with a dark navy blue shine into it and she had bright blue eyes that looked like clear ocean water. She had long side bangs too shape her heart-shaped face and high cheekbones. She was extremely the biggest out of all of us. She had more curves than any of us and she was about 6'0which, was extremely tall in my case. She had full lips, tan skin and a slim body. She almost looked like super model rather than a soldier but, she was a tough girl and not afraid to sacrafice herself for us in any cost. She was like our older sister who would protect us through anything. Her real name was Marcelynn Samantha, her middle name was from my dad's name and, uhh I forgot Miles's last name.

Rhapsody was well, the most brightest and energetic out of all of us and she had apple green eyes like the amazon. She could fight extremely well but, without the amount of force I fight with. She loved music and that's why we gave her that nickname. She had chocolate brown hair which ended midway on her back. The were in soft curls and her long bangs covered most of her forehead shaping her oval face. She was about 5'9 so we almost look like a pattern from small, medium, and tall. She had curves but, not as much as me. She had a small heart shaped sort of lips and high cheekbones too! Her real name was Penelope Banes.

"We are so different" I whispered to myself while smiling and looking down. I yawned quite heavily from the day's experience. What if this mission changes everything in our system?

What would happen if all the Decepticons leave, what would happen to us?

What would happen to earth?

What would happen to me?

_"Stay strong, Blaze" _I thought to myself. I quickly changed into some sweats and a black tank top. I brushed through my hair with a wooden boar brush that I made. I sighed and had a few tears go down my face when I saw the picture of me and my dad with grandma Judy and grandpa Ron. They died about 4 years ago from a Decepticon who wanted Sam and me. I feel so alone, no family at all... I went to my bed, stuffed my face into the pillow and cried everything out...

"BLAZE, GET UP! TODAY'S THE DAY!" I heard an annoying squeal that I _know_ belonged to BurstMite. I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head. "Oh, come on Blaze! Get up! No time for your teenage attitude!"

"The last time I checked, your not a fully grown adult considering the fact you spazzed like a JB fangirl yesterday because, of a bunch of robots!" I retorted before bringing the blanket off my face and I saw she was on my bed jumping. "How did you get in here"

"Bobby pin and shut up I love JB! P.S Jetfire said we have 2 hours so get your ass out of bed and get ready!" She yelled before getting off of my bed and room. I sighed and jumped out of bed heading over to my window. I sighed and looked out of it, feeling the calm windy air while it smelled moisty and rainy. I looked up to see a pile of clouds covering the blue sky,making BurstMite exteremly strong today and me, a bit weaker than usual. My eyes drooped and I put my head on my arms on the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shrieked when a burst of water went through my window and smothering me. "BURSTMITE! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"You needed something to wake you up!" she laughed below the window. I growled at her and she cowarded back a bit. "And, you needed a shower?"

"Hey BurstMite- what happened?" I saw Rhapsody walk to the frightened BurstMite. BurstMite pointed at my furious face. Rhapsody looked at me with a panicked look in her eye before she turned to Rhapsody, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No! I just needed Blaze to get out of dreamland for today!" BurstMite objected. I rolled my eyes and walked to my wardrobe, getting out a towel and wiping my wet body dry.

"We all know what today is BurstMite! God, over excited much?" I heard Rhapsody yell at BurstMite, obviously annoyed. I sighed and closed my window for the day. I did not want any frustrations today knowing we had to go to another planet today.

I lazily changed out of my soaking clothes into something more comfortable. I wore a black tight cotton long-sleeved shirt with some black skinny jeans and a pair of black, ankle high combat boots. I added on my eyeliner and mascara before grabbing my small pistol and shoving it into my boot. I brushed my teeth before picking up my luggage and leaving my room.

Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's pretty short! I barely got any motivation today so, yea! A lot of you wanted to know what the girls looked like and there ya go! Hope they aren't **_**total**_** mary-sues for ya ;)**

**REVIEW LOVELIES!**


End file.
